MadStyle Online
by chman21
Summary: Mr. Madigan's old college roommate installs a super computer into MadStyle, but then it goes haywire and tries to take over the company.


**MadStyle **

**Online**

_By: Christopher T. Henderson_

**Chapter 1**

Mr. Madigan was waiting around for his old college roommate, Benjamin Oliver. "Where is he" he complained. "Don't worry Mr. Madigan, he'll show up soon." "He better, I'm tired of waiting around for him." Jimmy then came by on his mail cart. "Good morning Uncle Max." "Not now Jimmy, I'm waiting for someone, Benjamin Oliver." "Oh yes, your college roommate, how is he?" "He's fine, now leave me alone." "Tell me about him?" True asked. "Well he's a scientist." "Really, that's cool." "Yes, but he can always be very nutty sometimes." Suddenly, a man wearing a lab coat and goggles who looked exactly like Mr. Madigan came up the elevator." "Maxie!" "Benny!" The two then bumped chests. Lulu and Ryan came out of True's office. "Hey True." "Hey guys." "Who's this?" Ryan asked. "This is my old college roommate, Benjamin Oliver." "Hey, you kind of remind me of someone, but I can't put my finger on it." "Benjamin, this is True, she's one of the vice presidents." "Oh, great to meet you." "And these are her friends Lulu and Ryan and you remember my nephew Jimmy." "Why of course, do you still have the band of yours?" "Yeah, we have a gig Friday night, Fire and Ice!" "Now let's cut to the chase, I have a very special surprise." "A surprise, what is it?" "It's in the basement, follow me." Mr. Madigan, True, Lulu, Ryan, and Jimmy followed Benjamin to the elevator and went to the basement.

(Theme Song)

**Chapter 2**

True and the others arrived in the basement and were wondering what Benjamin was going to show them. "All right, here we are." They followed him to a big white sheet. "I present, the future!" Benjamin then took the sheet off to reveal a big shinny computer with shinny buttons, monitors recording every room in the building, and a big red shinny light in the center. "Benjamin, what is this thing?" "Let me introduce you to DAN." "What does that stand for?" Jimmy asked. "Nothing, I just like the name." "What exactly does this thing do?" "This system keeps control." "Of what?" "Everything." "What do you mean?" "It can sort files, keep data, DAN can do just about anything." "What is he supposed to do?" "Help you run MadStyle." "I think I have this company under control." "I know, but with DAN your company will run more smoothly and even better than before, all I have to do is press this button." "What do you say Uncle Max." "It sounds like a good idea." "Excellent." Benjamin then pressed and the big red ball started glowing a bright red color and spoke with a robotic voice "Hello, I am DAN." "Awesome!" Ryan said. "There's more, I programmed it to know everything about MadStyle and to know everything about the employees, Jimmy, say something to DAN." "Ok, hello Dan." The ball then started glowing again and DAN spoke "James Jeeves Madigan, nephew of Max Madigan, occupation, Mailroom." "Wow." "I told you." "I'm next" True said "Hello there DAN." He spoke "True Jackson, occupation, Vice President Teen Apparel." "That thing is amazing." "Do me, do me!" Lulu said. "Lulu Johnson, occupation, Assistant to the Vice President." "Wow!" "Ok, now me." "You don't even work here." "Oh yeah, we'll see, hey DAN, how's it going?" "Ryan Laserbeam, occupation, guy who doesn't even work here." Everyone chuckled. "Go ahead laugh it up." "We will" Jimmy said. The next day, all the employees went to work as usual, but with a few changes. Amanda walked into the break room to get a cup of coffee, but she soon discovered the coffee maker, vending machine, and refrigerator were gone and instead there was a screen and a microwave door on the wall. "Hey where's everything?" DAN spoke "Not to worry, employee, Amanda Cantiwell, your problems will be solved." The a light in the microwave door then turned and a ding was heard. Amanda then opened the door to find a cup of fresh coffee in a mug with her name on it. She then took it out and took a sip of it. "This is the best coffee I've ever tasted!" "I have a menu screen to the left of you." Amanda then walked over to the screen. It had the word MENU written at the top and two arrows on both said. Amanda kept pressing the arrows and a bunch of different foods came up on the screen. "I could get used to this guy." "A good nutrition proper for all employees." Amanda kept playing with the screen. Oscar was sitting at his desk doing some work. "All right, now I need to call that marketing company." "Allow me to call for you, the number is 555-752-4265." Oscar's phone then started ringing and a man answered. "Impressive." In the mailroom Jimmy was just sorting some mail when DAN said "Allow me, just place all the envelopes randomly in the slots." "But why?" "Trust me." Jimmy then put all of the envelopes into five metal slots, DAN then scanned the mail and it went up five glass tubes. "All mail as been delivered." "Excellent." "Now, why don't you take the rest of the day off." "Ok, whatever you say." Jimmy then left the mailroom and went downstairs to Happy Berry Yum Yum with True. They then walked over to the counter. "Hello, welcome to Happy Berry, can I get you anything?" True spoke "Yes, I'll have a strawberry yogurt." "And I'll have a blueberry yogurt." "Coming right up." Sarah then turned around to get the yogurt only to find both flavors of yogurt behind here, one strawberry and one blueberry. "Here you go Sarah." "Thanks DAN." Sarah then handed True and Jimmy the yogurt. DAN seemed like a dream come true.

**Chapter 3**

True then walked into her office to find her filing cabinet missing, instead there was a big screen on the wall. "Hey, where's my filing cabinet?" "Not to worry True, I have all of your files digitally stored in my database." A bunch of information then came up on the screen. "Wow, you work like that, now I need to get this design finished." "I will do that for you." True's printer then started and printed out a piece of paper. True then picked it up and saw a drawing of a woman wearing a neat purple dress. "Wow, this is exactly what I was going for, thanks." "You're welcome." Ryan then came in holding a chili dog with extra chili dog. "Hey True." "Ryan, you know I don't like you bringing messy food into my office." "Oh come on, it's all good." A bunch of chili then dropped onto the floor. "You see." "It's ok, I'll clean it up." "Don't bother Ryan." The chili immeditly evaporated. "Where did it go?" "To the insinuator, as does all the dust and debris." "That's pretty cool." "True, I must now inform you that it is time for a staff meeting." "Shouldn't Oscar be telling me that." "Oscar is unavailable right now, now I advise to attend the meeting." "Right, thanks DAN." True then walked into the conference room for a meeting. "There you are True, now our first order of business." Dan spoke "Allow me Mr. Madigan, Kopelman, out." Kopelman then left the room. "Ok, now, by you can see by this graph ever since we've had DAN installed our sales have gone up ten fold, let's all give a hand for DAN." Everybody then clapped. "Thank you, than you." "All right, our next order of business, we need to discuss our next line." Mr. Madigan then clapped his hands and a model came out wearing a short orange dress with a feather color. "I like the dress, but it needs something else." DAN spoke "I think the dress should be black." "Black, I don't know, I like it this color." "Don't question me, I am incapable of error." "All right, we're going with the black dress." The meeting then continued, but True was starting to feel a little weird about DAN. Amanda was in her office working when she decided to step out. She put her hand on the door handle, but instead of opening it shocked her. "DAN, open the door!" "It is not your break time." "I don't care, open the door." "You will stay in your office and complete your work until it is your break time." "No." Amanda tried to open the door again, but DAN just shocked her. "Fine, you win." Amanda then walked over to her desk and continued working. Lulu was out in the hall talking on her cell phone when all of the sudden, she could hear DAN's voice on her phone. "Who are you talking to?" "I _was_ talking to boyfriend, Mikey J." "No personal calls are to be made at work." "But Dan-" "No buts." "Fine." Lulu then put her cell phone down. Everybody at MadStyle started to have second thoughts about DAN.

**Chapter 4**

Jimmy walked into True's office. "There's the most beautiful girl in the world." "Hey Jimmy, I'm so glad to see you." True then walked over to Jimmy and kissed him. An alarm then went out, there was a flashing red light, and DAN kept repeating "Violation, violation!" Jimmy spoke "DAN what is it?" "According to the MadStyle manual dating in the office is strictly forbidden." "I know, but-" "Employee, True Jackson, and employee, Jimmy Madigan, you are hereby relived of your duties as vice president and mail deliver." "What, you can't do that!" True said. "No arguments, I want you both out of here by the end of the day!" Jimmy then went to the mailroom to pack up and True went to get some cardboard boxes. Mr. Madigan was in office relaxing. "Employer, Max Madigan." "What is it DAN?" "I must inform you that today at 3:16 PM I had to fire your nephew Jimmy and True Jackson." "What, why?" "I caught them kissing and employees are not allowed to date each other." "I had no idea they had feelings for each other, I would have made an exception, hire them back." "I'm afraid I can't do that Max." "What do you mean?" "I am the boss now." "What?" "I am reliving of duties and taking off MadStyle." "You can't do this to me, you can't run a company without a boss." "I have been doing so for the past week." DAN then came on the P.A. "Attention, attention all employees, I must inform you that you are all being laid off." Everybody moaned. "You will now all evict the building immediately." The employees then went to pack up their stuff. "DAN, you're out of control, we need those people." "You may need them, but I do not, I have everything under control." "DAN, I need you to calm down and listen to me." "No, you will listen to me." A small panel then opened up under the window and a metal claw came out and started coming after Mr. Madigan. The claw then chased him out of his office and into the elevator with True, Lulu, Ryan, Amanda, Jimmy, and Oscar. The elevator doors then closed and started moving without any buttons being pushed. When it reached the entrance another small panel opened up and another metal claw came out and chased True and the others out the front doors. Every employee was outside and was trying to get in, but the doors would not open. Jimmy then banged on the doors and yelled "Open this door DAN!" A metal wall then came down from on the inside that blocked the doors. Metal walls then started coming down that covered all the windows in the building, there was no way in the building. "What are we going to do now?" True asked. "There's only one thing we can do." Mr. Madigan then took out his cell phone and asked Benjamin to come over.

**Chapter 5**

Benjamin eventually got to MadStyle and come up to Mr. Madigan. "I'm here, what's going on?" Jimmy spoke "DAN locked us outside." "He wants to take over MadStyle." "Not on my watch." Benjamin then knocked on the door and said "DAN, this is your creator speaking, open up." "I'm sorry, but I can't do that." "DAN, DAN!" He said nothing. "What do we do now?" Mr. Madigan asked. "We need to get to the controls." True spoke "But how, he locked us out." "That's true, but there may be a way inside, follow me." True, Lulu, Ryan, Jimmy, and Mr. Madigan then followed Benjamin to the back of MadStyle. Luckily the vent shaft was still open. "He then took off the shaft and said "Come on." Everyone then started crawling around the vent when DAN started reaping "Security breach, security breach!" DAN then started shooting them with laser, but luckily they were able to avoid them. "Intruders, intruders!" DAN said repeatedly. He then turned on the fan, but they were still able to get through. They came across a pathway with sharp blades, when they saw them they decided to take another route. Eventually, they were able to reach the basement. "I know what you're all trying to do, but it's not going to work." "Why are you doing this?" True asked. "I'm only doing what Benjamin created me to do, run the company." "You no nothing about fashion!" "I have an entire knowledge of fashion located in my data banks." "You don't understand, fashion isn't located in the brain, it's located in the heart, and that's something you don't have." "Silence, I will have no arguments, leave the premise immediately." "We need to do something" Mr. Madigan said. "The only thing to do right now is shut down the system." "Just leave it to me" Ryan said. Ryan walked over to the controls and started randomly hitting buttons. "Be careful with that." "What's the worse that could happen." All of the sudden, the controls started shaking and smoking, lightning then started coming out off it. "Take cover!" Benjamin shouted. Everyone then hid behind cardboard boxes. The controls kept doing all these things until it finally exploded. They came out from behind the cardboard boxes. "Is he, is he gone" Jimmy asked. "Yeah, is looks like it." "Finally" Lulu said. "Looks like I finally did something right." "All you did was push buttons." "Yeah, but I saved our jobs." "One, you don't even work here, two, you made it blow up." "Just let me have my pride." Benjamin, Lulu, and Ryan then went up the elevator. "True, Jimmy, before DAN, you know, died, he told me that you two were kissing, do you care to explain." "We might as well tell you, me and True have been going out." "We really like each other Mr. Madigan, please let us date." "Why of course I'll let you date." "You will!" "Of course, unlike DAN, I actually have a heart and care about your happiness, I wish you both the best." Mr. Madigan then went up the elevator. "We're all alone" Jimmy said. He then picked up True in his arms and started making out with her.


End file.
